


Expose (ik-spóz) tr.v

by micky (we_have_cake), we_have_cake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!S.Coups, Alpha!Wonwoo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Hoshi, Beta's have enhanced senses and other shit because they deserve to be special too, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome, Gammas???, I was tired LOL, Jeonghan makes an appearance, Joshua and Woozi are there for about for seconds lol, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Daddy Kink, Mingyu is unsure at first but its all consnsual folks, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samuel really went for Mingyu's mom lik that wow, Seokmin's there for a bit, Side Jeongcheol/Parentline, Sub!Mingyu, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!jun, dom!s.coups, dom!wonwoo, mentioned side chinaline, mentions of old members, savage for a twelve year old, side seokkwan, some Wonhui undertones, sub!junhui, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/micky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/we_have_cake
Summary: 1: To lay open or subject to an action or influence.2: To make known, or reveal the guilt of.Example: Kwon Soonyoung made it his duty to expose Kim Mingyu once and for all.Hoshi has an extremely strong sense of smell, and a good scent memory, so S.Coups decides to make all members of Seventeen imprint on him for security reasons.Mingyu doesn't want to.He's an Alpha, he doesn't need 'security help.'Hoshi is suspicious.He doesn't think Mingyu is who he says he is.First chapter is just the prologue of sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be including A/B/O dynamics with a bit of a twist.  
> I'm going to be including a forth status called Gammas, Gammas are essentially Omegas, y'know, the general submissive behavior, heats every month, all that jazz, but Gammas are infertile whether they are male or female, meaning they can't have children.  
> Not a big problem since Gammas are pretty rare, but they do exist.  
> Either way, hope you enjoy.  
> Inspired in part by this Vietnam fansign where Hoshi basically molests Mingyu's neck in front of my whole salad  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z6pTR6wo3nE

It all started with Mingyu's reluctance to be scented.  
As pack Alpha and group leader, Seungcheol had made the executive decision to have each of the members imprint on Hoshi due to the young Beta's strong sense of smell and scent memory.  
The imprinting itself was a super simple process, the scenter and one or two pack members would sleep in the same bed for the night giving the scenters mind and body time to memorize and cache their scents away for future recognition.  
S.Coups had explained that it would not only bring them closer together as a pack, but that it would also aide in security because Hoshi would be able to track them in case of a disappearance.  
He then further emphasized the importance of this action being taken by going first, wrapping an arm around the younger Beta and holding him closely as they drifted off on the cot he was supposed to share with Hansol.  
Most of the members were eager to agree, pleasing their pack leader was just part of their nature, so Soonyoung's next night was spent in minor discomfort as Minghao and Jun insisted on conversing over his body in excited Mandarin until they fell asleep.  
Seungkwan and Seokmin seemed to share the same idea the night after that, talking loudly while flipping through fashion magazines and telling Hoshi all the ways he could improve his style, even though he clearly wasn't listening. He loved them to death, but they could be pains in the ass sometimes, so he reminded himself to store away for future blackmail, the fact that Seungkwan's scent -while sweet- was almost alcoholic, like bubblegum and vodka.  
Scenting Wonwoo and Hansol seemed like it was going to be simple enough until Soonyoung woke up with his nose buried in Wonwoo's hair, meaning he had to rescent Hansol the next night with Chan, which was fine because Vernon had fallen out of bed the night before anyway.  
Samuel and MingMing were sweet and simple, Samuel's scent of chamomile and baby powder not yet mature, but blending softly with MingMing's cocoa and cinnamon, and despite all of Jihoon's grumbling, he clung to Hoshi like an angry Koala and had to be pried off the next morning.  
Joshua had refused at first, but after a talk with S.Coups, gave in as long as he was done at the same time as Jeonghan.  
The other three Beta's were easy, accepting Soonyoung into some sort of blanket nest they had built where he dozed off easily.

But Mingyu was the only one to flat out refuse, claiming that he was an Alpha so he could protect himself.  
As the other Alphas of the pack, S.Couos, Wonwoo, and Jun took it upon themselves to convince him.  
"I did it Mingie-" Wonwoo complained. "Just cuddle with him and get it over with."

And so it became a long dispute stretching over a series of days.  
There were arguments -"Just do it man! It's not that bad." "I said no Joshua-Hyung."- there were bribes-"When we debut I'll make sure to give you a ton of lines." "No thanks Jihoon, I didn't ask for more lines, give 'em to Minghao."- threats-"I'll call your mom and tell her you watch gay porn." "Not if I call yours first Samuel."-and eventually pleading-"Please Mingyu, just let me help you." "I'm an Alpha Hoshi hyung, I don't need your help."- until eventually Mingyu outlasted everything they threw at him and they dropped it.

The rest of them made a tradition that continued even after Samuel and the others dropped out.  
Once a year the whole pack would reimprint on Hoshi so he could grow accustomed to their scents as they shifted and matured, and once a year he would beg Mingyu to spend the night with him, or -"a few hours at least? Please Gyu."- and every year Mingyu would growl without any real heat to it and douse himself in a spicy cologne that didn't suit him and made Hoshi's sensitive nose run, and eyes water.

From that point on the Beta only grew more curious each and every year, taking note of all the suspicious things his dongsaeng got up to, from the vitamins he took every morning, to the three or four days every month when he would disappear to a hotel room instead of helping the others when Seungkwan, Woozi, and Minghao went into their synched heat, dragging Dino, the poor pup, down with them, all the way to the Old Spice deodorant, body wash, aftershave combo he used like a drug.  
Soonyoung was convinced something was going on and he wanted to know what.

 

When they did fansigns, they would use scent patches -a film of clear sticky plastic infused with status scents that once applied to the skin over the scent gland would seemingly alter ones status by changing the way that they smelled- in order to protect the Omegas and their Channie from overzealous fans.  
Of course the Alphas and Betas would wear them too, swapping to different status scents often to keep others confused, an idols true status was never supposed to be public.  
Naturally there were pages of theories and fan sites on idols statuses and lists of YouTube videos with clickbait titles like 'Dokyeom is an Alpha (PROOF!)' and 'Why Jisoo is an Omega, confirmed' But there was no way of knowing who, if anyone, was right.

It just so happened that it was at one of these fansigns -while they were in Vietnam and he was on stage with the hip hop unit- that Hoshi had -what he thought was - the best idea ever.  
Skinship.  
The fans loved it, so it was the perfect excuse to get close to Mingyu and pick apart his smell and the other couldn't deny him, nit unless he wanted to get chewed out by management later.  
So he stood tall; showing measures of confidence uncharacteristic for a Beta -he could see the videos titled 'Soonyoung is an Alpha y'all' now- grabbed Mingyu by the back of the neck and hauled him close, eyes locked.  
The world blurred as Hoshi focused on picking apart the scents that bombarded him, a thick heady rush of all the fans excitement spurred by the sudden action, something sour and sharp -Vernon's shock and Mingyu's fear- a blow of something choking and smoky -Wonwoo's jealousy mixed with S.Coup's disapproval barely masked by the Beta patches they were wearing- interesting, all of it, but not what he was looking for.

His hand shifted on Mingyu's neck, feeling at the crinkly edge of the scent patch he was wearing, the scent patch he claimed he wasn't going to use this time.  
The 'Alpha's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in fear as Soonyoung pulled the patch away from his skim just enough that -there- under the persistent yet familiar smell of Old Spice and coffee, was a decidedly softer scent. Like sugared violets and sweetened cream.  
It all clicked and one word stood stark in his mind. Gamma.

Hoshi stood there for a second that seemed like an eternity , breathing the intoxicating smell, feeling Mingyu's pulse racing under his fingertips until Wonwoo gave a little warning growl, so quiet only a Beta's sensitive wars would pick it up and he was forced to release the other before the fans got to suspicious.

It took all of the Beta's will power not to expose him right then and there, but miraculously he was able to hold back.  
But he knew, once they got home, Mingyu wasn't going to be allowed to hide anymore.

By the time they did make it back to their hotel, the sandalwood an jasmine of Hoshi's scent patch had him feeling confident, thick Alpha masculinity giving him a little extra spunk, so he tugged Mingyu into the bathroom and pushed him against the wall before ripping his patch off and shaking it at him accusingly.  
"What's this?" He demanded. "Why were you hiding your status from us?!"  
Mingyu pushed him away with a small growl, pupils thinning into cat like slits before he calmed himself with a sigh.  
"I didn't want to seem weak." He loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair, looking everywhere except at Hoshi.  
"You of all people weren't supposed to find out, I-" he paused, wetting his lips as he thought. "I know that I'm tall, and I've always been tall, and broad so I figured that if I pretended to be an Alpha, no one would ever know the difference, I just had to use heat supressants and scent patches, avoid too much skinship on strong days, avoid seeming submissive. I just. . .  
I've seen how Gammas are treated other places. Like they're fragile, breakable. I didn't want that from you guys. Didn't want you to think I was just some weird, built Gamma that you were forced to take care of."

Hoshi's brow furrowed and he turned Mingyu to look at him, searching his tired face earnestly.  
"You thought we would treat you as less than you are." His mind was racing, he couldn't seem to fathom that Mingyu had hidden himself for years, suffered through his suppressed heats all alone in some hotel room far away from the ones who would love to help him, all because he was afraid of their opinions.  
"Gyu, we- we treat out Omegas and Gammas as equals. I mean, Seungkwan always gets his way, we're all downright terrified of Jihoon, no ones gonna stop Minghao from doing whatever he wants and Chan is basically our boss whenever he's having preheat cramps. You didn't have to worry about our view on you changing."  
"I know that now." Mingyu groaned, sinking into the floor and burying his face in his knees so his next words came out muffled.  
"But by the time I realized it back then it was too late, you guys all thought I was an Alpha."

Hoshi could feel his heart shattering quietly. Mingyu seemed so hurt and his whole body ached in sadness.  
"You need to tell the others."  
He sunk to his knees beside the Gamma and room one of his larger hands gently, running his thumb over the back of it reassuringly.  
"We can help you with your heats, I can finally scent you, you don't need pills and patches you don't need to hide. You can become a part of our pack the way we always wanted you to be."  
"Noooo." Mingyu groaned, rubbing his face. "Soon I can't, I'm in way too deep." At Hoshi's disapproving and slightly hurt look he sighed. "Fine. At least give me time."  
The Beta thought on it for a moment, chewing his lip. "When's your next heat scheduled?"  
Mingyu's face flushed slightly. "Four weeks." "You have three." Was Soonyoung's strict reply. "Suppressed or not I'm not going to just sit around and let you suffer through something like that alone. I know what that does to a person. Besides, we have three capable Alpha's and five Beta's who are convinced they don't get enough action anyway and I'm sure they would be more than ecstatic to find out."

After a long moment of thought, Mingyu consented. "Fine. Three weeks." 

 

But three weeks came and passed and Hoshi overheard Junhui talking to S.Coups while the three of them cleaned up from dinner one night, asking him if Mingyu would be joining them for the monthly Alpha bonding day the next week so he could plan for extra snacks if needed.

Needless to say, Soonyoung was pissed, so it honestly shouldn't have come as a surprise when Mingyu walked in on him pouring the last bottle of his heat suppressants into the toilet.  
They were perscriptioned.  
There was no way he could get more before his heat and around..  
"What the hell?!" He hissed, pulling the bathroom door closed behind them and grabbing Hoshi by the wrist. "What the fuck are you doing Soonyoung?"  
"You made me do this." Came the quiet yet angry reply. "And don't try to intimidate me like that, I know you're not an Alpha, it wont work on me. Besides. I didn't want to do this! I gave you plenty of time! All you had to do was come clean. . . Look, use all the scent patches you want but I his your keys and your wallet and all your filthy fucking pills are gone. You have one week before your heat hits you like a truck and you'll have no where to run." Hoshi stopped abruptly. Realizing he was probably being too harsh and sighed, licking his lips slowly. "Look, Ming. . . The others deserve to know you too Gyu." Hoshi's face fell into a disarming smile. "You're beautiful, you shouldn't be hiding from us, we just want to love you."

Mingyu just grit his teeth to avoid punching the Beta and left, slamming the door behind him.  
Seeing his obvious distress Seokmin approached him, releasing calming pheromones. "Mingyu? Are you okay? What happened?" Placing a gentle hand on his broad shoulder to ground him. Ever the natural peace maker of the group. "I don't want to talk about it." Was all he got in return as Mingyu shouldered past him roughly and disappeared into one of the bedrooms with a growl.  
And of course as a sympathetic type, Seokmin could feel his heart break a little inside.

He could be strong.  
That's what Mingyu promised himself maybe four days later as he curled in against the cramps panging insistently in his lower gut.  
He could get through this on his own.  
He didn't need anyone else.  
Sure it had been a while since his last unsuppressed heat.  
But how bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi dumped Mingyu's pills and things are heat-ing up.  
> Lol.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'll see myself to the door.

Very bad.

He answered his question himself only a few hours later.  
Very. Fucking. Bad.

It was maybe four A.M by now and what were once light cramps had evolved into full on, rolling, crushing waves of emptiness deep in his core.  
His body was almost disgustingly slick with sweat and it felt like he was boiling from the inside out, the tangy scent of his slick clogging the air as it trickled down his sticky thighs, making it infinitely harder to breathe.  
This sucked.

Mingyu was hopelessly trapped between hating Soonyoung so goddamned much for tossing his suppressants, and wanting him -or anyone really- to just fuck him stupid until he couldn't remember his own name let alone say it.

When the warmth in his gut had began to bubble over about an hour prior, he'd somehow stumbled his way into the heat room -a bedroom in the dorms equipped with several beds and a large armoire filled with necessities for taking care of their Omegas and Chan while in heat- and locked the door, stripping down to his boxers before curling up on the duvet if the largest bed to try and outlast this biological curse.  
But even though the door was locked he knew, he just fucking knew that he was leaking hormones like crazy and it was only a matter of time before the strong scent woke up Hoshi, and by proxy the Alphas soon after.

  
The last thing Mingyu wanted was for them to see him like _this_ , he knew he was a mess, hair tangled from constant movement, lips swollen and red from several failed attempts to keep quiet, cock red and impossibly hard against his stomach.  
What would they think of him?  
Someone they thought was one of them, spread out like an Omegan cock-whore and leaking slick in pulsing waves as though he was a pup again, suffering his first.

Fucking hell, even just thinking of the Alphas -Seungcheol, Junhui, /Wonwoo/- had his body clenching around nothing, quivering thighs sticking to once clean bed sheets, now coated in liquid desire as his body begged for an Alpha's thick length to /breed/ him -infertile Gamma or not- as he was made to be bred.

Mingyu actually whimpered, hating himself for it afterwards as he gave in to his body's depraved primal plead and worked two long fingers into his dripping entrance despite knowing that it would only make it worse.  
The only efficient way to get through a heat without a partner was to just ignore it until it passed, but the temptation was too great, and the knowledge that the others were so near was almost painful.

  
He grit his teeth moments later as he began to hear at the door, Seokmin's worried voice asking him if he was okay, Soonyoung growling and telling him to open the fuck up.

  
Instead of answering he threw his head back and poured everything he was feeling into a long drawn out half howl half scream.

 

 

"What the fuck?!?" S.Coups jerked abruptly from a calm sleep, roused by what he soon realized were Hoshi's concerned shouts, Joshua's pained howl, and the heavy tangy scent of heat thick in the air.

However what confused him about the scent was the fact that, one: None of his Omegas were due until next week, and two: He couldn't seem to place who it belonged to.

It wasn't Seungkwan's syrupy sweet strawberry heat, or Woozi's heavy creamy almond milk smell.

It wasn't Minghao's sharp tang of copper and peaches, or Chan's mouthwatering buttered popcorn aroma.

This was new, delicate tasteful and vaguely floral, accompanied by -but not connected to- a rush of acrid burning gingerbread and incense, further confirming the pack leaders suspicions that Soonyoung and Jisoo had some sort of idea of what was going on and they didn't like it at all.

 

Jumping out of bed he rushed down the hall only to find Hoshi banging on the door of the heat room, shouts unintelligibly warped as his sensitive nose overreacted to the overwhelming sensations.

Jisoo was curled up on the floor, halfway on Seokmin's lap, doubled over in sympathy cramps, unable to do anything but cry out in pain as the other released calming pheromones in an attempt to help.

Woozi was there as well, working at the door hinges with a small screwdriver despite the sweat trickling slowly down his face.

If he stayed here much longer then the hormones in the air would trigger an early heat and that wouldn't be good for anyone involved.

 

"What the fuck?!?" S.Coups repeated, turning towards Hoshi as he seemed to know the most about what was going on.

"Mingyu." The Beta choked out, stopping his attack on the door to grab his Alphas shoulders with shaking hands and guilty eyes. "He's a Gamma, I tossed the suppressants he's been using to lie to us, his heat must have come early, he wont let us in. I'm scared hyung."

"He's in pain." Joshua sobbed, tears dripping from his screwed shut eyes faster than Dokyeom could wipe them away. "Someone just help him please. It-" he choked and S.Coups get his heart break. "It hurts so bad."

Jisoo was a special Beta in the sense that his DNA had bonded so closely with the members of their pack that he could feel their upcoming heats and ruts and as such often suffered sympathy pains. It was a beautiful yet terrible thing.

 

"Wait. Mingyu is a Gamma?!" Hoshi nodded and the pack leader grit his teeth, feeling Wonwoo and Jun approach in time to hear the end of his sentence. Thankfully they kept quiet, knowing their Alpha would explain when necessary.

No time to be shocked, his mind was racing, instincts as pack leader kicking in and he had never been so happy to let the wolf think for him.

"Okay, we'll deal with that later. For now, Woozi!-"

The usually defiant Onega snapped to attention, face flushed and eyes slightly glazed over, clearly affected by whatever hormone cocktail of destruction Mingyu was releasing, pink fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Yes Alpha?" Easy submission, and status names, not a good sign from Jihoon. "I need you to go get Jeonghan okay? Tell him Alpha needs the keys to the heat room. Get the other Omegas and Channie on your way, take then to my bedroom and turn on the diffuser, the last thing I need is for you four to be triggered by this. Okay?"

Jihoon immediately nodded sharply, dropping the screwdriver and scrambling off towards Te room where Jeonghan was sleeping. Even though he was worried about the smallest Omega, S.Coups had bigger fish to fry.

"Soonyoung get away from that door. Get down and help Seokmin with Jisoo." He wasn't sure how much of a help the Beta would really be, he already looked completely wrecked, but he just needed him away from the door so that he could get his Alphas to work breaking it down in case Jeonghan couldn't find the keys fast enough.

Jun and Wonwoo seemed to understand immediately, pulling Hoshi away from the door and starting to slam their bodies against it with full strength.

"Hyuuung, he's getting worse." Jisoo grit out between clenched teeth. "It's too hot in here, oh my fucking god." The Beta's pained gasps turned to heavy pants, chest heaving as he dug his fingers into Seokmin's thigh. "If this is heat its fucking torture. It's so fucking hot, so empty, pleeasee." Despite his obvious distress, Joshua was now grinding into his own hand, head tilted against Dokyeom's shoulder. The younger Beta looked scandalized.

"Hyung what are you doing? I thought you only got cramps? You aren't supposed to be feeling anything else." "Dammit this is new." Joshua panted, turning his head slightly. "They've never suffered this long before, maybe this is just a thing that happens if we leave them too lonn-nnghh."

Seungcheol could feel his pupils blow wide as he observed the Beta who was basically his mate writhe in desperation against another man. He was two seconds from saying fuck it and taking Jisoo right then and there when Jeonghan finally arrived, keys in hand.

Distracted by the arrival of his other almost mate, S.Coups shook himself from his stupor, diving back into leader mode. "Sorry it took so long." Jeonghan apologized. "Woozi seemed delirious and it took me at least five minutes to figure out what he was saying and then another three to figure out where Hansol put the keys after he cleaned last month."

"It's fine Han." The leader insisted. "What about the others? I told Jihoon to get the other Omegas and Chan out of the hormones." "They're in your room." Jeonghan replied. "I turned on the diffuser and put Seungkwan and Minghao in your sweaters, so that should help too."

And there, in the middle of all this chaos, Seungcheol stopped for a moment and just stared at the man in front of him, the man who could basically read his mind, the man who did what he wanted before he even knew he wanted it, one half of his divided heart the other half of which belonged to the man in Seokmin's arms. "You're perfect Jeonghan, thank you." He ran a hand through the Beta's hair and kissed him gently. "I love you, but please, get the boys out of here. None of you need t be here for this. I'll send Jun to get you when its time for aftercare okay?"

"Okay Cheollie." Jeonghan smiled sadly. "But be kind alright? God only know how he must be feeling. Make sure you obtain verbal consent."

"Always." Seungcheol swore and he watched quietly ad the other collected Joshua into his arms and walked off down the hall, DK and Hoshi following closely after like lost pups.

Then he turned back to his Alphas and his whole demeanor changed, his face settled into a grim look as he waved his hand at them.

Wonwoo immediately pulled a fucked up looking Jun away from the door. Jun was looking emotionally wasted, hair a mess, eyes glazed, hard as stone in his pajama pants, looking about two seconds away from faling into a rut and fucking the first thing that stood still enough for him to mount it.

"Hold on Junnie." The leader soothed "We'll have him soon enough." And he unlocked the door and swung it open, stepping quietly over the threshold followed closely by his Alphas.

Mingyu's scent washed over them in its purest form and they looked at him, spread out on the bed and knew it was going to be hard to control themselves.

But they had to try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this into three chapters rather than the original two just so you guys don't have to wait as long for an update lol, there will be lots of smut in the next chapter though, full warning lol.


	3. Chapter 3

The second the three Alpha's stepped over the threshold Mingyu cried out in anguish, curling in on himself so he couldn't be seen. "Stop, just stay away from me!" He demanded, hands shaking as he buried them in his own hair. "Just go, please. I don't want you here."

Wonwoo could have laughed, Mingyu's  body was screaming out the exact opposite of his words, slick trickling down his thighs the second an Alpha presence was detected in the room, obviously pained that the remedy to its suffering was so close yet so untouchable at the same time.

"You may not want us Mingie, but you need us." Seungcheol's voice was stupidly calm and level as he sat on the bed next to Mingyu's shaking form, placing a large hand gently on his back.

"Nonononononono." Mingyu gasped, the Alpha touch on his skin painfully electric."You need to go, you're not supposed to see me like this. I'm not supposed to be weak around you."

"You aren't weak baby." His body instinctively reacted, calming at the soothing tone and praise from the pack leader. "You're a gorgeous, strong Gamma Mingyu. You're so fucking pretty. It's killing me that you insist on hurting yourself like this. Why wont you let us help you? We'll fill you up so well pretty baby, you'll feel so much better."

"N-no. I can't. I don't want to be seen this way. I'm not just another  warm body to fuck and breed because their biology tells them they need it." Mingyu was going a little crazy with denial at this point, chest heaving as his breaths came quick and pained. "I'm not an Omega, I'm not a fucking cocksleeve, I'm not some sort of fuck toy I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. I don't need an Alpha I don't need you I DON'T. I don't need a mate to be complete, I'm not a trophy."

 

"And we wont treat you like one." Jun promised, despite seeming totally out of it, dazed and turned on immensely. He crawled onto the bed and started running his fingers through Mingyu's sweat soaked hair. "My Hao is the most important thing in the world to me. Of all people you know that Gyu, and of course I want pups someday, but. . . Not unless he wants them too. It's up to him and it would be up to you too if you were an Omega. He's so much more than a breeding tool. He's my future, and you're a part of it too."

They could feel Mingyu's resolve crumbling at Jun's honeyed words, shoulders untensing as he unfurled himself from his tightly curled up position. "Promise?" The word left Mingyu's lips as a cross between a whisper and a whine. Like he was beginning to believe them but still wary.

"We promise." Wonwoo's voice was even deeper when he was aroused and the deep timbre sent shivers down even the pack leaders spine. They all shuddered slightly.

He thought on it for a moment, worrying his lip between his teeth as he squeezed his thighs tightly together, trying not to let the searing heat between his thighs sway him too much.

Finally he breathed out shakily and whispered quietly. "Okay." "Okay?" Wonwoo repeated. "Okay." Mingyu nodded, raising himself up on shaking arms and crawling halfway into the Alpha's lap. "Okay okay just please, please help me." His fingers immediately began running over Wonwoo's chest and shoulders, pulling him closer and forcing their mouths together.

The moment the kiss was initiated Junhui and Seungcheol leapt into action as well.

The pack Alpha moved between Mingyu's legs, pulling his slick soaked boxers off and tossing them onto the ground, "Lets take care of you baby boy." He smirked gently and leaned down, licking a broad stripe over his hole, lapping up the slick from his thighs and leaving small bite marks and bruises in his wake.

Mingyu immediately cried out, tearing himself from Wonwoo's lips to bite at his hand, stifling his moans. "Don't baby." The youngest Alpha cooed, pulling his hand away from his mouth and pressing a slow kiss to his palm, drunk off the heat in the air. "We want to hear you, every pretty little sound you make is perfect."

Instead of answering the Gamma tilted his head back against Wonwoo's shoulder and let out a whine, breaths escalating to heavy pants as S.Coups worked the magic with his tongue that all the other members knew and loved.

"Junnie." The third Alpha snapped to attention from his place at Mingyu's chest where he was slowly sucking hickies onto his pecs and just touching him, lavishing his body with sensations to add to the feeling of S.Coups tongue at his entrance. "Get us some supplies would you baby? Mingie is almost ready."

Instead of answering Jun simply rolled out of the large bed, kicking off his pajama pants and plodding over to the supply closet, eyes glazed over as he licks his lips, thumbing gently over the head of his cock to keep himself at bay.

Now Wonwoo moved from his place at Mingyu's head, moving down his body until he rested next to where their leader was. "Should I suck him Alpha?" He questioned, placing a hand on Mingyu's thigh. "He looks like he could use it." S.Coups looked up from his place between the Gamma's thighs, causing Mingyu to whine and tug at his hair, wanting him back where he was. "Go ahead baby." Seungcheol nodded. "But slowly, we don't want to bring him over too quickly."

The idea was to get Mingyu to come, end the first wave of heat as soon as possible without shocking his system. It was a delicate balance that he'd had mastered back when Chan's heats were just starting but has since slipped out of.

The leader hummed slightly, working his tongue into Mingyu's hole and slipping a couple of fingers into next to it easily, his body was so pliant and ready, hot and open and wet, just waiting to have something fill him up.

Mingyu sobbed, teeth sinking into his lip. Why would S.Coups even bother stretching him? He was fuller now but still so empty, his body needed an Alpha cock, he needed to be kissed and licked and sucked and fucked until he cried. He was already ready, hungry for something, anything and anyone.

"Please." He pleaded, breathless. Gripping Wonwoo's hair as he sunk down onto his dripping length. "Coups-hyung. I need -fuck- I want you, please." "Soon baby." S.Coups pulled back, focusing on using just his fingers to stretch Mingyu out as Wonwoo worked at his cock. "Junnie is getting condoms."

"Fuuck." The Gamma whined needily, canting his hips upwards, muscles taut as a bowstring. "Please please please, I want, I -fuck- I need, hyung, hyung -hyuuung." Words spilled from his lips in babbling half formed sentences.

"You're doing so good baby." Wonwoo pulled off Mingyu's cock to speak, voice hoarse and thick. "Look at you, so fucking gorgeous. You take hyungs fingers so well."

Mingyu's body reacted to the praise before he did, cock twitching in interest and slick flooding over S.Coups fingers, eyes fluttering closed.

The lead Alpha slowly worked another finger into the Gamma's body, aided by the new rush of lubricant, brushing against a spot inside of him that had his back arching as he came for the first time that night, shooting seed untouched in sticky ropes over his stomach and chest.

 

 

It was about now that Jun finally returned from the supply closet, carrying three condoms, a bottle of cherry flavored lube, a washcloth, and three four bottles of water for aftercare. "We hardly need that." Wonwoo voiced skeptically, working Mingyu's cock with his hand for a moment to glance at the lube Jun was carting over. "He's leaking like a damn faucet."

"Never said it was for him." Jun snapped good naturedly, tossing that largest condom to their Alpha before clambering onto the bed. "Not all of us are self lubricating."

Wonwoo's brow knit, confused by the statement until Jun settled himself, legs spread and worked a slicked up finger inside himself with a slight grimace.

He stared, entranced by his hyung for a few minutes. Jun's head fell back and he groaned, bleach blond hair matting to his forehead as sweat beaded on his golden skin.

Seungcheol chuckled at Wonwoo's fascination and tapped him on the shoulder with his free hand, bringing him back to his current task. "Right." The youngest Alpha murmured. "Sorry Alpha." "It's fine Woo." S.Coups chuckled. "Just keep him distracted for me."

Wonwoo nodded and sunk back down on Mingyu's cock, the Gamma shaking and sobbing as the stimulation returned at full force. While Wonwoo was doing this, Seungcheol removed his fingers from his dongsaengs now pliant and open body, and rolled the condom over his cock.

Gripping his newest Gamma's hips, he bit his lip and teased his entrance for a few seconds before he slowly pushed in, feeling Mingyu's body welcome him as the younger cried out in unison with Jun, who's deft fingers had managed to locate his prostate.

S.Coups started moving, bed frame thumping dully against the already damaged wall as his thrusts shook the bed. Wonwoo pulled back for air and slicked his hair back from his forehead. "I think he's ready for you hyung." His voice was almost shredded but you could still hear hints of mockery in it.

He wouldn't do it, couldn't do it. Right?

 

Even as Jun pulled his fingers out if himself and crawled over, rolling the second condom down over Mingyu's cock, the young Alpha was skeptical.

It just wasn't something an Alpha did, people of their status didn't bottom, or get fucked, they didn't take cock or ride men like they were fucking ponies.

"Don't be such a shady bitch Wonwoo." Jun let out a breathy laugh as he straddled the Gamma, hands firm on his taut stomach. "You act like you've never seen and Alpha take it before."

Wonwoo was seconds away from admitting that, yes, this was new to him, when his hyung just laughed a little more and sat on Mingyu's fucking dick like it was nothing, sinking down until his ass was flush against the Gamma's hips.

"Dammit." Mingyu gasped, gripping Jun's hips as  Seungcheol started moving slower to let him adjust. "So fucking tight, please, god don't stop."

"God look at you two." The deep rumble of Wonwoo's voice startled them both as he reached forward to encase Jun's cock in his hand. "How does it feel Junnie hyung?" Jun started moving as well now, rocking his lithe hips back onto Mingyu's cock and then forward into Wonwoo's hand, eyes glazing as he struggled to concentrate. "Amazing." He finally choked out, arching back to rest his head briefly on S.Coups shoulder. "It feels so fucking good, so fucking full. Goddammit Mingyu, you're fu-uh-ucking perfect. Ahh, ah."

Mingyu's hips jerked at the words as the lead Alpha located his prostate, causing him to spasm slightly and wring a wrecked mewl from Jun's bitten lips. "Never thought an Alpha could take it." Wonwoo continued, a sense of lusty awe thickening his words. "Never thought they'd have the balls to just stretch themselves out and fuck themselves into oblivion like its in their fucking DNA. But I guess you're special then, huh Jun-hyung? It's almost like you were born to be fucked the way you're riding him so well, took him so easily too. Mingyu isn't exactly small."  The youngest Alpha smirked, a realization popping into his head as Jun whimpered, clearly turned on even more by the words. He leaned forward to whisper in his hyungs ear.

"What if Minghao saw you like this Hyung? Hmm? Does your tough little Omega know how much his Dom loves taking cock?" The dancer cried out, cock leaking into Wonwoo's palm as his hips quickened, spurred on by the filthy words but too embarrassed and preoccupied to properly reply.

"I see how greedy you are hyung." Wonwoo continued, voice raising so Mingyu could hear him as well even though the Gamma seemed three quarters the way out of his mind by now from the amazing fucking their leader was giving him. "Don't think I don't see it, you have experience with this kind of thing don't you Junnie? This isn't your first time being fucked, is it? Who else has fucked you, hmm? Who else have you convinced to pound your pretty little brains out?"

When Jun didn't reply, Wonwoo growled and smacked him on the hip, only slightly surprised when his hyung started leaking all over his hand. Kinky fucker. "Answer me bitch." He demanded, tightening his grip around his hyungs cock.

Everything else was fading to the background now, his vision tunneling in to focus on Jun and getting him to behave.

"Shua-hyung." Jun sobbed out, body shaking as Seungcheol's punishing pace controlled the push and pull of Mingyu's cock inside him. "Shua-hyung, Cheollie-hyung. Ah, ahh, S-Seokminnie. Chan-Channie too."

"Four others?" Wonwoo smirked. "More than I thought, what a little slut you are hyung. Well then baby, who was the best hmm? Who stretched you our, trained you to take it so well, fucked you into such a pretty little sub?"

S.Coups -who had been silently fucking Mingyu's brains out up until this point - spoke up, slowing his thrusts so his words would come out clearer. "That would be me." He smiled proudly.

"It took weeks. Because he's an Alpha he was a tough one to break, but once I had him gagging for my cock it was worth it. Now its his favorite treat, right baby?" "Yes daddy." Jun gasped out, grinding harder onto Mingyu's dick. "I'll do anything for your cock." "What a kinky bitch." Wonwoo taunted, reveling in the way his hyungs body fed on the degrading words.

Both bottoms were drawing close to the edge by now, driven to the peak by the punishing push and pull pace and Wonwoo's sinful words.

"Look at him Gyu." The youngest Alpha murmured, stroking his throbbing cock through his joggers with one hand and running the fingers of his other hand through Mingyu's sweat soaked hair. "He looks so pretty like this hmm? He's so close baby, because of you, because of your cock, because you fill him up so well. But I bet he wants to be filled up even more, right hyung? You want baby to pump you full of him cum?"

Jun nodded dazedly, drool spilling from his mouth as he fucked himself on the Gamma's cock, completely delirious.

"Look at how you've wrecked him." Wonwoo chuckled. "He's so close."

"M-me t-too, ah-" Mingyu ground out, fingers scrambling to find purchase on Jun's hips. "Take him baby." The youngest Alpha encouraged. "He's yours, do what you want. Your little cocksleeve, the perfect little fucktoy for you sweetheart. Fill him up honey, pound him so hard his Omega feels it. Minghao is going to be so surprised at well you've destroyed his Alpha baby."

Just the mention of his almost-mates name, Jun's grinding sped up insanely before just stopping as his hips ground to a halt and he came, sobbing Minghao's name as he did.

His climax caused him to tighten intensely around Mingyu's cock and the Gamma came for the second time that night, causing Jun to groan as he felt him spill into the condom.

There was a moment free of movement and noise as Jun recovered before sliding off Mingyu's cock. Breathing deeply he removed  the condom and threw it away before collapsing onto the edge if the bed and watching with a fucked out expression as Seungcheol hiked one of Mingyu's long legs onto his shoulder and began pounding into him again.

By now all words had left Mingyu's poor brain and all he could make were these high pitched whines and stuttered moans that got cut off everytime his Alpha slammed back into him. He cried out and gripped the sheets, back arching and Wonwoo is sure its the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Mingyu started sobbing now, it was too much -because he'd come twice already and s.Coups is nailing his prostate with every other harsh thrust- and no where bear enough -because he was still so hard and he was leaking slick all over the sheets but he's not sure if he can even come again even though Minghao averages five climaxes first round only, and he's pretty sure Seugkwan has broken some sort of record with fifteen in a day.

All Mingyu one was that he needed to cum again, and while Seungcheol's cock felt amazing, he needed _more_.

"W-Wonwoo." His hand reached out and latched onto the Alpha like he was a lifeline. "Please Hyung. I-I ne-ed you in me, too."

It took everything in the Alpha's being to keep himself from ripping Mingyu out of Seungcheol's arms and claiming him right fucking there, but somehow he located a shred of self control. "Are you sure Mingyu? I-I mean, this is your first time, and even Minghao still has trouble with more than on-"

"He's not going to break." Jun'a blissed voice interrupted him. "Minghao is tiny, of course he's going to have problems. But Mingie is strong, besides, he's a Gamma. They're practically made for this. Remember Chan?"

"Fuck." Wonwoo's mind swirled and he tensed at the vivid memory of how fucking beautiful their maknae had looked, trapped between himself and Jun, both their cocks stuffed neatly into his tight hole as he squirmed and cried in pleasure.

"Please Alpha." Mingyu pleaded. "I need you." Wonwoo had to admit, he hadn't gotten much -if any attenton- throughout this and it would feel fantastic to get some relief-

His mind was made up.

He grabbed the lube Jun had carted over earlier and soaked his fingers in it, slipping them I next to Seungcheol's cock to stretch him out.

First one, then two, then three.

Then Wonwoo slipped our of his sweatpants, rolled the last condom on, wrestled Mingyu into position, and slid in with surprising ease.

Mingyu sobbed, finally feeling full enough, the fire in his gut momentarily quenched as his Alpha's fucked him to his third, and final orgasm, after which he promptly passed out to the feeling of Wonwoo and Seungcheol pulling out and jerking themselves off until the came all over his chest and thighs.


End file.
